My Ever So Detailed Dream!
by Darkmay
Summary: So I had this dream about Infinite... and I wanted to share it with you guys! And then I made it into a whole story :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So I had a dream about Infinite... but it wasn't the same as my other dreams... it was almost near to real feeling...and it was really detailed. I thought I should share it with you guys, so here is my ever so detailed dream!

It seemed pretty real until I woke up :(

**My Dream **

Background Info I somehow knew :/

I am 22 years old, and have been living in South Korea for 1 year now and can speak fluent Hangul. I had designed my own house before moving, it is oddly shaped but everything was modern and fit well together. Everything was open planned and the kitchen and living space had no wall parting, only a kitchen counter had parted the rooms. It had 5 guest bedrooms which were all on suite; it had a balcony and another sitting room in the landing upstairs. It also had an arcade room and an art room for my paintings. I lived on the same street as INFINITE. There apartment was just down the road. We have been close neighbours for a long time. We were so close that every time INFINITE went to training sessions I would pack them a bento box and send it off to them. I got particularly more close to one member of INFINITE and that was Myungsoo (L). All the INFINITE members were like brothers to me and cared for me a lot.

Start of Dream

I was in my house preparing the bento box for the boys when I hear a knock at the door. I go to open it and it is Myungsoo, I apparently had invited him because the others went to train but he had a separate schedule a bit later on. We greeted each other as per normal and he sat down in the living room and switched on the TV. This seemed to be a normal thing he would do when he would come over. A bit of time passed and another knock had come at the door, so I go to open it. To my surprise it was my whole family! They had come to surprise visit me in Korea. I was so excited and happy to see them and showed them in. I introduced my family members to Myungsoo and went to turn the kettle on and make everyone some tea.

My family could not speak Hangul so I had to keep shouting from the kitchen the translation when they would speak to Myungsoo. We were all having a good time chatting away and laughing that I had forgotten about finishing the bento boxes. I had just then realised that I hadn't finished them and quickly went to the kitchen to finish it off. I was making some kimchi and I oddly zoned out and forgot my family had actually come, and only thought Myungsoo was in the house. I called Myungsoo to the kitchen to taste the kimchi I had made. So I fed him some and he playfully bites my finger so I laugh and push him back. Just then I clicked back and realised that my family had just seen all that. I was so embarrassed i flushed bright red. Without thinking I packed the boxes as fast as I could and shoved the bag in Myungsoo's hands and literally pushed him out the door, while he was bowing goodbye to everyone. At the door I told him I would text him the situation later. He nods and leaves. I come back in the room thinking in my head "shit shit shit shit" when entering the room all my family look at me like o.O 'what the heck just happened?' I quickly sit down with them and explain the whole situation and said to them that he is just like a brother to me and it's a normal thing etc. They understood what I meant but were still a bit iffy about the whole thing.

I tried to change the subject by showing them my house and allocating them to the rooms they would be staying in. When it came for them to sleep I went up to my room and was texting Myungsoo. I was about to text him the situation, when I thought just telling him face to face would be much easier, so I tell him that I am coming over to the apartment. He texts back saying that to text him when I am outside. So without thinking again! I get out of bed and rush out the door before anyone could see me leave.

I text him that I am outside the apartment and Myungsoo opens the door slightly so I can come in. As I come inside his eyes widen and his face goes bright red and he looks the other way. I got confused on why he was doing that then looked down at myself and realised I hadn't changed from my very inappropriate night clothes , I go crimson red in the face and he sighs and leaves the room. After a few seconds he comes back with a blanket and puts it around me. I thank him and asked if the other members were still asleep. He replied with a yes and then I asked why he was still awake. He said he was waiting for my text, and I nodded.

So I started to explain the whole situation to him about what happened and about my family etc. He understood my whole situation. I got hungry so I told him I wanted some ice-cream. He went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream when I thought I should pull a trick on him. So I tied a thin piece of thread to the bottom of the doorway to the kitchen. Being the doof I was, I never thought the plan through and waited in front of the door. He came out and tripped over the string and fell right on top of me. We both groaned in pain. I tried to move out the way but he was too heavy and I couldn't move anywhere. The words "shit shit shit shit" kept repeating in my head.

He finally lifts his head as he gains consciousness and groans in pain again. Realising he just fell on top of me he looks straight at me and smirks. The voice in my head screams "SHIIITT! Oh no he's going to take revenge!" I try to squirm out of position, but he grabs my hands and adjusts his position so that I am trapped and cannot move. His smirk grows even bigger. The voice in my head screams again "EEEP! OTOKE? OTOKE?" as he moves his head closer to mine, just as his eyes hit mine I zone out. He moves even closer and kisses me. Just then Sung Gyu comes out of his room to go to the bathroom, but sees me and Myungsoo on the floor and blushes.

I click back into reality and see that Sung Gyu comes in, I push Myungsoo off and run out the door. When I reach home I run straight to the kitchen open the fridge and grab a bottle of water, glug it all down and lean on the fridge.

Thinking of what just happened I start to cry.. Not because Myungsoo had kissed me.. But because Sung Gyu had seen it.. And that now he would get into trouble with the Manager, and that it would be my entire fault. I take a big sigh and slide down the fridge, cup my face in my hands and cry even more. I then reach for my phone from my pocket to see what the time was.. When I couldn't feel it there... I started looking everywhere but I couldn't find it anywhere. I sigh again and then a knock comes at the kitchen window...

My Dream Ends.

Was weird right?

Someone told me to carry on the whole thing, and make it into a story, so the next chapters aren't part of my dream, but are a made up continuation... if that's what you want to call it lol


	2. Chapter 2

-Few Days Back-

*Ding Dong*

"Coming!" May goes to the front door, but stops as she reaches it. She spots some letters on the floor "Aish! Not again" She rolls her eyes checks the letters address and rips them up. "Why can't they just leave me alone" She then throws the papers in the bin and goes back to her painting.

She had been painting the lovely view outside her bedroom window. It was quiet a view, with the city skyscrapers peering in the background and the city houses in between the greenery of the trees in the foreground.

*Infinite Man In Love Plays*

May picks her buzzing phone up to her ear "Yoboseyo"

"Maaaay-shi~" came the voice on the other side.

"What do you want Woohyun?" May couldn't help but giggle at the way he called her name.

"Ah, me? Want something!?" He playfully gasps "What did I do to make you think such a thing!?"

"Yaa Woo! Stop acting and tell me already" May places her hand on her hip, waiting for his answer on the other side of the line.

"Aigoo, you know me too well"

"Well I've known you for nearly a year now, I think I've sussed out when you want something."

"True, anyway May-shi, did you make our bento boxes?"

"Mmm, yeah, why?"

"Ahh well... all of the members are really busy so none of us can collect it... is it possible if you can make it to our studio?"

"AISH! Woo~!"

"Mianhe mianhe! I'm really sorry, but please"

"Woohyun! You know what will happen if I try coming to the studio" May pouts, even though Woohyun can't see her he knows she is pouting

"Yaa stop pouting, I know it's going to be a bit difficult but please! We have a plan"

May rolls her eyes "Oh great! This sounds bad already... what's your plan?"

Woohyun grins "Oh my God! I love you May! Saranghae!" May just laughs at Woohyun's silly behaviour

"Yeah yeah just tell me your plan" She rolls her eyes again but has a cheesy smile on her face

"Well basically... etc." Woohyun explains the whole plan to May and she just listens attentively.

"Are you serious? Will this even work?"

"I'm sure it will! Anyway May I have to go, I'll see you at the studio car park at 3 then! Annyeong!"

"Okay, Annyeong!" She disconnects the call and sighs loudly. "My life doesn't get any worse"

She gets up and cleans up all her equipment she had out that she was painting with, and then she goes to get ready.

"YAY! She's coming!" Woohyun chants and all the members cheer.

"For real!? Are you serious!?" Hoya asks not believing what Woohyun had said.

"Yeah I'm serious! She agreed to our plan" He gives a cheesy grin at the members and they all nod with the same cheesy grin.

"Yes! Our hidden plan is so going to work!" Sungyeol fist pumps in the air.

"Humph, do you really think she's that dumb?" Myungsoo smirks as he stands up from the wall he is leaning on and looks over at Woohyun

"Well...she said she was coming..." Woohyun answers dumb founded

"She's totally going to see through the whole plan, like she always does" He doesn't say more and leaves the room.

"True that" Sungjong nods and then shrugs his shoulders at Woohyun leaving the room too.

"Hmm he's right" Woohyun's head lowers and they all leave for their schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so stupid!" May says as she places the rest of the boxes into the paper bag and places it into the car. She gets into the driver's seat, buckles her belt and drives off to the Woolim Ent. building.

She stops just outside and puts on some shades, then drives into the car park and parks her car near the entrance of the building. She waits in her car as told by Woohyun. "This seems so fishy" She says looking around being careful she isn't spotted by crazed Infinite fans.

Soon a guy wearing a long trench coat and shades comes out of the building entrance and taps on May's car door. She comes out and he whispers "Follow me" and looks around before taking his move towards the entrance again. May follows behind the man that looks ever so familiar. "I thought he said I won't know the person that will escort me in" She mutters under her breath. She soon spots the persons wing earring, and she grins knowing that this person is definitely who she thought it was in the first place. "So it was fishy after all, as I thought, Okay I've sussed it out already, when shall I tell him I know what's going on?" She thinks.

She taps his shoulder "Ajussi! Your disguise isn't that good you know, You forgot to take your earring out" She grins at his now dumb struck face and then runs passed him and into the room before Dongwoo realises that she has found out that it's him and then runs after her.

She runs into the dark room and whispers "She's here guys! On the count of three!" She says giggling slightly and runs behind one of the sofas.

Dongwoo enters the room panting and the light flash on with everyone screaming "SUPRISE!" But then soon go silent and look at each other confused when they see an out of breath Dongwoo.

Then May pops out from behind the sofa and shouts "Surprise!" and laughs "You really think I would fall for your plan? You know none of your plans have ever worked out with me" She says grinning with her hand on her hip

"AISH! Dongwoo-ah! How can you ruin it!? How did you find out?" Woohyun asks May looking certain that his plan should have worked out.

"Mr Dinosaur here forgot to take out his very cute wing earring" She winks at Dongwoo who is now flushed in embarrassment.

"I tried to tell them before" A voice comes from behind the pack of boys, where Myungsoo is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

May smirks "Well, you didn't do a very good job of it"

He leans off the wall and walks up to May, then stops in front of her and takes something out of his pocket. "Saeng-il chuuk-hah-hae (Happy Birthday)" He says and gives May a small box then without saying any more he leaves the room.

"Aish! What a rude boy! He didn't even wait for her to cut the cake, we were meant to all give them at the same time! And he didn't even give her a birthday hug!" Sungkyu rants on about Myungsoo's behaviour while May smiles at the present she had received and places it in her pocket, not listening to anything Sungkyu was saying. "Right May?" He finishes his sentence and looks at her.

"Hum?" She looks up bewildered and sees that everyone is waiting for her to say something "Mm" She hums in agreement to whatever they were talking about, and then places her gaze on the shut door that Myungsoo just left from.

"Anyway! Enough about him! This is May's Day, come on May! Let's cut the cake!" SungJong shouts even more excited than May seems.

May snaps out of her trance and then shakes her head "Oh yeah... anyway guys...why did you plan this so early, it isn't even my birthday yet... well not until the weekend" She says walking over to the group of boy's surrounding the cake.

"Aah well, since we had a very busy schedule on your birthday we decided to celebrate it today! Since we had a free day" Sungyeol says handing over the knife to May.

May takes the knife and cuts into the cake while everyone claps and cheers. Everyone then starts to sing "Saeng-il chuuk-hah hamnida!... etc." May bobs her head until the song finishes and a few tears escape from her watery eyes.

"Awww May flower is crying" Woohyun gives her a hug; May laughs through her tears and whacks his chest.

"Oppa~" She says a bit annoyed

He backs away slightly, making it look as if he was alarmed with his hands up "Sorry sorry, I forgot only Myungsoo is allowed to call you that right?" He winks at her. She just whacks him again and bursts out laughing, everyone laughs too.

"Okay what did I miss?" Myungsoo says walking back into the room with 22 balloons in his hand that was covering his face.

"Soo?" May asks trying to look past the balloons.

He moves the balloons from his face and grins "Do you think I would leave you without a hug?" He raises his eyebrow and spreads his arms out.

May just giggles as she walks up to him and he wraps his arms around her waist "I wouldn't have left without one" She says while wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him back. He chuckles at her comment, before she lets go and takes the balloons out of his hands. "Gomawa" She thanks him.

"No problem flower" He winks at her, May blushes and then scoffs trying to hide her red face. Myungsoo smiles at her action and turns her around and pushes her towards the other members. "Aren't you going to give me cake?"

"Oh yeah" May cuts a slice and is about to feed him but he stops her.

"Wait, let me give you some first" he takes the slice out of her hand and she takes a bite out of the piece. She is about to cut another slice for him, since she bit that slice but he stops her again "What are you doing? I'll just eat this" He places the bitten slice in her hand.

She looks at him oddly, "But I just ate from it"

"So" he shrugs his shoulders, then points in his mouth "Ahhh" May just simply giggles at his action and shoves the cake in his mouth, and grins sheepishly at his shocked expression. He had cake all over his mouth, trying to eat what was in his mouth. Everyone was laughing.

He licked his lips "Mmm that was good, I bet it was because you had some of the same slice"

May thumps him in the head "Behave!" she says sticking her tongue out at him.

"Owww" he says rubbing his head

"You deserved that one" Sungkyu says between laughs. Myungsoo just purses his lips in annoyance as everyone laughs at him.

"Okay guys! Let's go play at the Noraebang! (Karaoke room)" Sungjong runs out and everyone follows him


	4. Chapter 4

-At the Karaoke Room-

"I'm a, I'm a I'm a mother, father gentleman~~" Infinite sung in sync, as they danced to the song, swaying their hips side to side, as May watched in hysterical fits of laughter. She really enjoyed their performance, and it really did uplift the mood and made everyone want to just mess around and play.

"OKAY OKAY! GUYS! LISTEN!" Hoya taps his glass with his chopstick to hush everyone. When the noise dies down he carries on "So, since it's May's 'Birthday', why don't we let her pick and sing the next song!"

Everyone cheered, and May sunk into her seat trying to hide herself, but obviously couldn't because they were in a secluded room.

No one has ever heard May sing yet, every time May would join them at the Noraebang she would just watch their little playful acts, but never once did she herself get up and sing.

"Come on May! Pleaseee~" Sungjong flutters his eyelashes at May hoping she would agree, but she just shook her head.

"No, I don't want to; I sound like a dying seal"

Myungsoo scoffs at her comment, as he leans on the wall... only Myungsoo has ever heard May sing, and that was also by accident.

She was singing in her room, as loud and powerful as she could, but never noticed Myungsoo enter her house. He went to check out who was singing, and found May in her room singing till her lungs would pop and crying her eyes out at the same time.

He was so shocked. He thought May had probably left on the radio too loud or something because there was such a beautiful and harmonious sound coming out from her, well until she saw him at the door of her room.

Myungsoo was curious on her amazing talent, and asked her why she hid it from them. She explained everything to him and that this was her last time to sing, and she vowed she never wanted to sing ever again after what happened a few months back.

"Ahhh come on! It doesn't matter it's just fun, you don't have to sing well to have a good time you know" Woohyun added

"No, I'm having a perfectly good time watching you guys thanks" She says crossing her arms

"Hey! Not fair! Just once MAY! Promise we won't tell anyone about your bad singing skills!" Dongwoo pleads

Myungsoo laughs to himself when hearing this. Sungkyu looks at him weirdly "Why's he laughing! RUDE! Why don't you try persuading her then, if you think it's that simple?"

Myungsoo just gives a 'Shall we show them what you're made of' glance to May followed by a wink. May sighs, thinks about it for a second and then gets up without saying anything grabs a microphone from Sungjong and another from Woohyun and gives one of them to Myungsoo.

Everyone just stares gob smacked at how easily Myungsoo just did that, he didn't even have to say a single word and she got up, but they were pleading on their hands and knees and she wouldn't get up.

"Do you know Summer Nights?" May asks Myungsoo and he nods. With that she punches in the numbers on the machine and gets herself ready.

Everyone watches intensively, as the music starts to play.

www. youtube watch?v=MX7etOwb8Bk (Remove the spaces when copying into address bar)

The performance ends and May and Myungsoo bow. Everything is silent until all of a sudden everyone stands up from their seat cheering and clapping, applauding May for her amazing and perfect performance. Myungsoo gives May a wink and she blushes a tint of red before shouting at everyone.

"OKAY GUYS You heard me sing, that's final no more!" She shoves the microphone into Woohyun's chest, making him stagger a bit, before sitting back down in her place.

"Yaa! May you were awesome!" Everyone shouts

May just blows air at her fringe

"You didn't even break a sweat!" They carried on

This got her a bit annoyed and she gave death glares to everyone making them all shut up instantly and park themselves down onto their seats. Myungsoo sniggered at them and sat next to May handing her a drink.

"Thanks" She said taking it from his hand and glugging it all down in one shot.

"Slow down flower" Myungsoo says taking the bottle off her and drinking it himself, May gives him an annoyed look and rolls her eyes.

Everyone else sat there watching the two, not saying a single word because they knew they wouldn't make it out alive if they did. But it was so awkward watching how close they were, how they would share things so easily, it was like a whole different atmosphere when the two were together... as if they were a couple... but they weren't.

May always says to him that he is like an older brother, that's why they act like that... but everyone seemed to have their own views, even though she didn't agree with any of them.

"Urrgh! It's so weird having you stare at us like that! It's abnormal enough that you guys are so quiet, so I allow you to speak, but anyway I want to go home now, it's getting late and I have something to finish off" May says getting up from her seat, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the room with Myungsoo trailing behind her.

After May finishes her sentence everyone bursts out from their silence trap and they all act as if they were caged up or something, shouting out bizarre things, before following the two out of the Noraebang into the two cars.


	5. Chapter 5

May throws her bag onto the sofa and walks over to the kitchen to grab a drink, while everyone else makes themselves comfy at the sofas.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" She asks shouting from the kitchen

"No it's fine" They reply

She just shrugs her shoulders and glugs down her bottle of water before walking back to the living space and taking a seat next to Dongwoo.

"Today was fun!" Woohyun cheers

"Yes definitely, the best bit was finding out May's secret talent" Sungjong agrees

"Aish!" May gives everyone death glares to not start that again, but they just ignore her this time.

"You know, I wonder why she hid it from us?" Sungyeol adds.

She gets fed up and stands up from her seat "I'll be in the art room" She mutters and then leaves.

Painting was her way of relieving stress, and that's what she did. She sat at her stool and started to finish off the painting she had started this morning.

She heard a small thump on the floor, and thought she had dropped a paint brush, but when she bent down to pick up what had dropped, she saw the small gift box that Myungsoo gave her there. "Must have fallen out my pocket" She murmurs before putting her paintbrush down and taking her apron off. She walks over to the desk and sits there, placing the box on top of the counter. She carefully unties the bow, making sure to not ruin the outer wrapping.

"What you doing?" She hears someone say and panics, ending up dropping the box on the floor.

"Oh Soo! You scared me" She says placing her hand on her chest trying to calm her rapid heartbeats.

He just chuckles and grabs the box off the floor and hands it back in her hand as he sits next to her. "You dropped this"

"Gomawa" She places the box back on the desk and smiles at him before opening the lid of the box. "Oh my gosh" She gasps when she sees a silver Infinite necklace with diamante encrusted on one side inside the box.

"Do you like it?" Myungsoo asks

May just nods in shock and a few tears fall from her eyes "Gomawa!" She says hugging him tightly. He just laughs to himself and wipes her tears.

"Don't cry silly, here let me put it on you" He takes the necklace out the box and May moves her hair to the side.

Leaning over her slightly he buckles the chain behind and fixes the charm at the front.

"It's really pretty" She says admiring the piece of silver hanging around her neck.

"It really is" Myungsoo replies, not admiring the necklace but May herself.

She doesn't notice, and lifts her head to look up at Myungsoo, he looks at her and gives her a smile, and she smiles back warmly.

She then remembers how lonely she will be on her actual birthday and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Myungsoo tilts his head to the side

"Oppa... I'm going to be so lonely on my birthday... I wish I could see my parents" She says leaning her head on his chest.

He pats her hair "Don't worry too much; maybe you can give them a video call?"

She lifts her head and thinks about his suggestion then nods her head "Maybe...Anyway what are the others doing downstairs?"

"Playing video games...Want to join?" He asks

"Hmm, sure why not" She stands up from her seat and fixes her clothes.

"Come on" he says grabbing her hand and walking out the room back to the living room downstairs. May blushes. Myungsoo has never held her hand before and it felt odd to her, but nice at the same time. She didn't let her hand go; she thought it would seem really rude so she just left it entwined in his.

"Oh there they are, coming down the stairs!" She hears Woohyun shout and quickly releases her grip on Myungsoo's hand, shoots past him and on the sofa, trying to hide her red face.

Myungsoo eventually catches up and sits next to her, chuckling to himself. She grabs a pillow and whacks it on his head.

"Oww" he exclaims as he rubs his head, She just sticks her tongue out at him, making him laugh even more.

"What is up with you two?" Sung Gyu says raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing!" They both reply at the same time and end up bursting out laughing again. Gyu just shakes his head.

"Anyway, give me a control pad I want to play too" May says grabbing a game controller making herself comfortable.

They play for a few hours before it gets really late. The only two people awake are Myungsoo and Sun Gyu, playing their last game. Dongwoo and Woohyun were snoring on the floor, Sungjong and Sungyeol had fallen asleep on the sofas and May had fallen asleep leaning on Myungsoo's shoulder.

"Yaaay I won!" Sung Gyu shoats and waves his hands in the air.

"Shhh everyone's sleeping" Myungsoo says hushing Sung Gyu.

"What do we do with all these lot, it will be impossible to move them from here"

"Hmm I dunno... Just let them sleep, not like May ever has minded before" Myungsoo turns to look over at May on his shoulder and smiles. "Yaa May, wake up" He nudges her slightly, but no luck, she just wrinkles her nose and fidgets then goes back to sleep. Myungsoo giggles and repositions himself so he can pick her up.

He lifts her up and takes her to her bedroom, while Sung Gyu goes and finds himself a guest bedroom to sleep in.

Myungsoo rests her gently onto her bed and pulls back so he can tuck her in, but she still has a firm grip around his neck. "Oh damn" He mutters to himself and tries again to release her grip. She just pulls him closer and he ends up falling onto the bed. "Great" He says sarcastically as he pushes her so she budges down to make some room for himself. "If you can't beat them join them" He says to himself before getting in beside her, pulling the duvet up and tucking them both in. Eventually he falls asleep next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

*Beeep Beeeep!*

May's alarm rings loudly as the time hits 8am. She reaches for the buzzing sensation in her jeans pocket and switches the sound off. After another minute of silence she quickly opens her eyes wide.

"Why the heck am I still wearing jeans?" She thinks and pulls the duvet off herself to get up, but to her dismay is held down by an arm that is wrapped around her waist. "Huh?" her head shoots towards the direction of the person that the arm belongs to, "Myungsoo?...EHHHH!" Her mind starts whirling and she starts to think of the worst situation that could have happened. "Okay Okay...calm down! You're still clothed; I mean there must have been a valid reason right?" She looks over at Myungsoo again, but he is still sound asleep, even though May has been fidgeting about. "You must have had a reason right?" She asks the sleeping figure.

She takes a deep breath and shakes him slightly to wake him up, but no luck. She tries again but a lot more vigorously, but still he's fast asleep. "Gosh he's a heavy sleeper" She mutters to herself.

"Kim Myungsoo wake up" She whispers in his ear. He gets a slight tingling sensation, twitches and goes back to sleep.

She sighs loudly and tries to pull his hands apart so she can be released from his grip, but she can't, his grip is too strong. "Oppa you're not helping!" She says loudly and flops back on the bed, "Otoke?"

Moving her position so she is facing him, she admires his cute face while he sleeps. Her hands automatically start tracing the features on his face, her finger runs down his nose and soon reach his lips. "You're lips are so cute" She whispers to herself blushing a tint of red as she takes her finger off . Her eyes still focused on his lips.

"Good morning" the lips speak. Her eyes quickly dart up to a smirking Myungsoo; her face turns 100 shades of red and pulls the duvet over her face causing Myungsoo to chuckle. "Ahh!" He sits up and stretches his arms and neck "You know you're really heavy to carry, my back is killing me"

"Not funny!" May speaks from under the duvet, sounding muffled, but just about can work out what she is saying.

Myungsoo chuckles again "Aah" He rubs his neck "And you have such a tight grip, you wouldn't let me go, so I had to sleep here"

May then realises why he had slept there, "You can talk" She says uncovering her face from under the duvet, making her hair go all messy, but as she looks towards Myungsoo direction she sniggers at his bed hair.

Myungsoo clears his throat "Touché"

She gets out of the bed fixing her hair at the same time, "I'm not a teddy bear"

Myungsoo holds back his laughter "Sorry I tend to grab onto something when I sleep, and it's usually Dongwoo, but since I wasn't sleeping next to him today..." He trails off, as he knows May has understood him and gets up from the bed stretching one last time.

May walks towards Myungsoo and starts to fix his hair, he looks at her dumbfounded "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair, you look hilarious"

"Leave it" He grabs her hand and bring it down, "I'm going to go shower anyway"

"Fine" She says, then walks over to her walk in wardrobe and goes inside.

Myungsoo leaves the room to go take a shower and see if the others are awake yet.

"Woohyun! When is the food going to be ready? We're sooooo hungry!" Hoya shouts from the living room, as he rubs his empty stomach.

"Nearly done!" Woohyun replies

"Palliii! I'm dying!" Sungjong joins in

"Arasso arasso!"

Myungsoo walks in to the room drying his hair with a towel, "You guys are awake, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh uri Myungsoo! Kaja sit here" Sungyeol says patting the seat next to him.

Myungsoo takes his seat.

"We're having omurice"

Myungsoo nods.

May changes into this:

. /tumblr_m8vwx9C2wl1re5pqxo1_

She takes one last glance in the mirror and heads downstairs.

"May!" Dongwoo says as she walks into the room, she gives a grin back.

"You guys must be hungry, shall I make you breakfast?" She asks

"Already sorted" Woohyun says bringing in the plates of Omurice. Everyone goes to sit at the dining table.

"Aww thank you Honey Tree"

"It's my pleasure"

"Omg I'm dying again!" Hoya screams fanning his mouth, "Too chilly!"

"Shut up Hoya! I didn't even put that many chillies in it" Woohyun raises his eyebrow, Hoya zips his mouth, and glugs his water down, not saying another word, otherwise he knows Woohyun will do his worst.

"you guys hurry and eat, we need to be back by 10, before the manager arrives" Sung Gyu says stuffing breakfast down his throat.

"Anyways Myungsoo where did you sleep last night? I went to find you, but I didn't see you in any of the guest rooms, neither downstairs with the rest?" Sung Gyu asks

"Ah, ermm" He starts turning a pinkish colour, then glances over at May, she just looks down at her plate, "Well I decided to go sleep in the... the art room! Yes the art room" He nods satisfied with his lie.

"Right..." Sung Gyu says not believing a single word Myungsoo just uttered.

"Dong that would have been weird and uncomfortable!" Sungyeol looks at Myungsoo weirdly.

Myungsoo just gives Sungyeol a cheesy smile and quickly finishes his food so he can avoid the talk about him.

"Finished! I'll be going first then !" He says grabbing his coat and running out the door.

"What is up with that dude?" Dongwoo asks

"Yeah he's acting weird" Sungjong joins.

All the while May doesn't say a word and eats her food in silence.

"Hey May" Woohyun calls her, her head shoots up

"Neh"

"Since you're so close to him, do you know why he's acting weird?"

"A-Andwe! I have no idea!" She says quickly, and takes her plate to the sink.

"There is definitely something up with the both of them today" Hoya nods in agreement with Woohyun.

"Y-You guys should hurry out for your schedule, I-I'll do the dishes" May says giving them their coats.

"But we still have time" Sungjong pouts

"Err...well...I-I...I have something important to do today, so I need to prepare for that!" She says pushing them out the door.  
"ahh Arasso" Dongwoo nods and then everyone waves May goodbye, before she shuts the door and sighs loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

-2 Days later-

(What's in bold is in English)

"Aish! Why do these guys eat so much? Making me do this on my brithday" May says piling rice in the boxes.

Soon a knock comes at the door so May goes to open it.

"Annyeong! Saeng-il chuuk-hah-hae" Myungsoo greets with a 1000 watt smile as he enters the house.

"Annyeong Oppa! Gomawa! I'm nearly finished, you can watch something while you wait"

"Ah neh" He says and plonks himself on the Sofa switching the TV on.

Some time passed and another knock came at the door. May went to get it.

**"Surprise!" **

To her shock, her whole family was at the door, right in front of her.

**"Omma! Abu Ji! Everyone! It's so good to see all your faces! Come inside!"** She says over excited at meeting her family. She ushers them in.

"Oppa, meet my family" May says as she enters the living room. Myungsoo sits up and makes himself presentable.

"Annyeonghaseyo" He stands up and bows 90 degrees.

They bow back and look at May weirdly.

**"Ahh yeah this is Myungsoo"** She introduces him, He bows again and sits down.

**"Ah yeah, the guy you told us about, he's part of that Infinite group right?" **May's sister asks

**"Yeah that's right, how have you guys been anyway? I've missed you guys sooo much!" **

**"We've been fine! How have you been more like, living alone here in Korea?"**

**"It's been good so far! And I have awesome neighbours, so I'm doing fine" **

**"Good good"**

May makes some tea and they all have a good time talking to each other and some time passes.

**"Oh no, I nearly forgot the boys lunch boxes, I'll be right back" **May gets up and runs over to the kitchen. She can still see her family from the kitchen since there isn't a wall parting, so she helps Myungsoo with translations by shouting it out past the worktops.

She soon gets into her chores, that she zones out from everything, and even forgets her family is there, only thinking Myungsoo is in the house.

"Oppa come try this kimchi" May asks him.

He gets up from his seat bows, and goes into the kitchen.

"Ahh!" He says opening his mouth. She puts some kimchi in his mouth and he pretends to bite her.

"Ah!" She quickly takes her hand out and playfully whacks him on the chest, and they both burst out laughing.

Just at that moment she remembers her family and her head shoots towards the living room, where everyone is looking at her like she committed a crime. Her face turning bright red, she looks back at Myungsoo pushing her hair behind her ear, then quickly packs his bento and literally pushes him out the house.

Myungsoo confused as ever on what is happening.

"I'll text you later why" She says then quickly shuts the door on him, wipes her sweat and takes a deep breath, before heading back to the living area, all the way thinking "Shit, shit , shit!"

Finally reaching her family everyone looks at her again devastated at what they had seen, she gulps and sits in front of them ready to explain herself.

**"What was that about?"** Her Brother asks raising his tone.

May explains that Myungsoo is just a brother to her, and that it's a normal thing for them to do, like how siblings act. She also said that he was only joking around and hoped they would understand.

They did understand May in some sense but were still a bit uncertain about the whole thing.

**"Err...Oh! Let me show you your rooms!"** She says trying to change the whole topic.

After showing them their rooms everyone took some time to unpack their things and May went downstairs to prepare something to eat. All this time she had thought her birthday would be dull and she would have no one to celebrate it with, but now her family is here just for her, it could be the best thing she could ever want.

"Mmmm smells nice, what are you making?" Her mom says as she enters the kitchen.

"Ah your favourite brown rice and I made some kebabs too" She grins

They have a good time together and time passes quickly and then it soon becomes night. Everyone went into their rooms for the nights rest.

May got changed into her nigh clothes and sat at the edge of her bed and took her phone out, she was about to text Myungsoo the whole situation, but it would be too long. It would be easier if she just told him face to face, so she just texts him that she is coming to their apartment.

He texts back saying to text him when she arrives outside, so he can open the door without her disturbing anyone.

Without thinking May rushes out the house before anyone could notice she was gone. She texts him as soon as she reaches the apartment and he opens the door slightly so she can get inside.

As May enters, his eyes widen and his face turns bright red. He looks the other way and coughs.

May looks at him confused on his actions then looks down at herself, realising she had her night dress on she turns red too. Myungsoo sighs and leaves the room. After a few seconds he comes back into the room with a blanket and wraps it around May.

"Gomawa, are the others asleep?" She asks looking around at the empty room.

"Ah yeah"

"Why are you still up?"

I was waiting for your text"

"ahh" May nods

May explains the whole thing about her family and Myungsoo gives an understanding look.

"Oppa do you have any ice-cream?"

"Yeah I'll go get some"

"Gomawa!"

He gets up to go get some ice-cream and May thinks of a plan to trip him over. She ties a thin piece of thread to the bottom of the doorway to the kitchen. Being the doof May was, she hadn't thought the plan through very well and she waited in front of the door.

"I think Dongwoo ate all the ice-cream" He says shouting from the kitchen on his way out. Not looking he trips on the string falling straight on top of May. Both groaned in pain.

May tried moving out the way but because he was too heavy for her she couldn't move anywhere. The words "Shit, shit, shit, shit" kept repeating in her head.

Finally regaining consciousness, Myungsoo groans in pain again and lifts his head slowly. Realising he just fell on top of May he looks straight at her and smirks.

The voice in May's head screams "SHIIIIIT! Oh no he's going to take revenge!" she tries to squirm out of position, but he grabs her hands and adjusts his own position so that he traps May so she can't move.

Myungsoo's smirk grows even bigger, and the voice in May's head screams again "EEEP OTOKE OTOKE?" as he moves his head closer to hers.

Just as his eyes meet hers, May goes blank, he moves even closer and their lips touch.

Just at that moment Sung Gyu comes out of his room to go to the bathroom, but ends up seeing May and Myungsoo on the floor causing him to blush bright red. May hears the footsteps and clicks back in to reality, She pushes Myungsoo off, and runs out the door dropping the blanket in the process.

As soon as she reaches home, she runs straight to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Glugging the whole bottle down she leans on the fridge.

Thinking of what just happened tears start to flow out of her eyes... not because Myungsoo had kissed her...but because Sung Gyu had seen it... And that now if Sung Gyu told the manager, Myungsoo would get into trouble, and she thought all of this would be entirely her fault.

She takes a big sigh and slides down the fridge, she cups her face in her hands and cries even more. After a while of crying she reaches for her phone in her dress pocket to check the time...but she couldn't feel it there. She started to look everywhere around her but she still couldn't find it. She sighs again and then a knock comes at the kitchen window causing her to look that way.


End file.
